


The Eyes Have It

by songstar13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstar13/pseuds/songstar13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In truth, Harry James Potter is exactly like his mother, and that is a notion too painful to consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Have It

Harry James Potter was exactly like his father. Son of Snape's most hated rival, the man who had stolen away his only love; he couldn't look at the boy without repulsion and hatred seeping from his gaze.

He observed him now, a sneer curling his mouth as always. Messy black hair, careless attitude, flippant tone, stubborn jaw...His eyes slid over the boy's features, avoiding the one aspect of his face that could not be attributed to his father.

Of all things, why did this accursed boy have to inherit her  _eyes_? Those brilliant green eyes that had so often been fixed upon him in sparkling amusement- why did they now sit in the face of a man he could never forgive? Why were they now framed by the high cheekbones and dark eyebrows of the one man he hated more than any other? No, he could not bring himself to look into Harry Potter's eyes, because he could not allow himself to admit that he carried not only James Potter within himself, but Lily as well.

Because Harry James Potter was, in truth, exactly like his mother, and that was a notion far too painful to consider.


End file.
